The Everyday Life of a Hybrid
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: *Formally Known as The Future* The Daily Lives of the Children of the Heroes of Bleach, Kaien and Hisana Kurosaki, Atsushi and Ayaka Ishida and Kazuma Sado...And by Daily I mean Mentally Insane... IchiRuki, IshiHime, Eventual Ichigo & Rukia's SonXNel
1. Age 0 to 10

**_Age: 0_**

**_The Beginning_**

"Thank you Rukia"

"For What?"

"Everything, Your love, your hand in marriage, And now we have Kaien & Hisana" He said causing Rukia to smile, lean over and plant a kiss on his lips

"It was my pleasure, Ichigo Kurosaki"

"I love you, Rukia Kurosaki…"

The Hospital door opened, Revealing A LOT of People ,To make a list: Uryu, a heavily Pregnant Orihime, Chad, A Slightly Preganant Tatsuki, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Kon in Plushy form, Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Byakuya, Keigo, Mizuiro, Toshiro (Her and Karin just just tied the knot), Ukitake, Kukaku and Ganju

"Twins?!" Byakuya said, surprisingly showing emotion

"Well I'll be damned…" Renji chuckled, walking over to Rukia "Congratulations"

"Thank you Renji" She smiled to her old friend

"I'm a grandfather!" Isshin shouted in joy, tear pouring like a waterfall

"Don't Cry, It's not a nice image" Karin growled

"So what are there names?" Chad asked

Ichigo held up his son to them, He looked just like Ichigo except he had the same Raven Coloured Hair and Violet eyes as his Mother "This is Kaien"

Practically everyones eyes widened at this, especially Kukaku and Ganju,

"You named him after Kaien?" Kukaku said, her voice nothing more than a whisper

"It's the least I could've done…" Rukia said

"Thank you" Kukaku said wiping a tear away

"And" Rukia said holding her orange haired daughter "Hisana Masaki Kurosaki"

Yuzu, Karin and Isshin (and Byakuya, although he was very good at hiding it) damn near broke into tears instantly, Isshin walked over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder

"She would be proud…"

"Thank's dad" Ichigo said, God how he wished his Mother was Still alive to see this day

Byakuya walked over to Rukia and smiled

"You named her after Kurosaki's mother and your sister?"

"Like I Said, It's the least I could've done Nii-Sama"

"Thank you" Byakuya said as he gave her a light hug

"N-Nii-Sama" She said in shock, he had never done this before

"I can tell this one's going to be a womaniser" Isshin laughed as his Grandson grabbed his finger "Just like his father"

"Just for the record Kurosaki, if me and Orihime have a daughter, your son isn't allowed within 10 metres of her, otherwise congratulations" Uryu said,

"Um…Thanks Ishida" Ichigo sweatdropped

"Relax he's kidding" Orihime chuckled, knowing fine well that he wasn't "I hope my child is born soon, I don't know you could hold a baby in there for so long, let alone two"

"Thanks Orihime" Rukia giggled

Ichigo looked into his wife's eyes and Smiled, there wasn't a single person who didn't feel the love between the two

**_Age: 5_**

**_First day of Preschool_**

"Hiya I'm Nel!" The Small Green Haired former Arrancar waved, forced to go to preschool as part of her new life as a human, to be more precise, Her new life as the adoptive daughter of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Urahara-Shihouin, She had reverted back to her child form and had been unable to Return to her Adult form, She know resided inside a Gigai that aged like a human body

"H-Hello" The Black Haired 5 Year old stuttered

"Nel this is my Son, Kaien" Ichigo said nudging him forward "Go on"

"Um Hi…" he said looking at his feet, he never was too sociable around woman (After Matsumoto babysitted him that one time, you couldn't blame him)

"Imma call you Kai-Kun!" She smiled

"Kai…Kun?" he said, she had basically just called him _'Kai Junior' _All this happened before he turned back to his feet

"He's just shy" Rukia giggled holding her 5 year old daughter before settling her down "This is Hisana, Hisana Masaki Kurosaki"

"Hewwo" Nel said, giving Hisana a toothy grin

"Nice to meet you" Hisana said, pulling her dress up slightly and giving a short bow

Uryu Ishida placed his 5 year Old son down, His Wife Orihime Ishida and his 4-Year Old daughter Ayaka Ishida beside him

"Atsushi, go play with Kurosaki's son okay? Your Sister will be joining you next year" Uryu said, He'd been Thankful that Kurosaki's Son was actually a nice polite boy so he hoped the two got along

_"Hopefully the Third Generation of Kurosaki and Ishida men can get along, unlike the last two"_

"Okay" The five year old nodded walking off

"We'll pick you up at Lunch okay?" Ichigo said to his 2 children, Then he, Rukia, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Uryu and Orihime took their leave

"Feels like yesterday I was holding them in my arms" Rukia said with a sad sigh

"They grow up so fast" Urahara said wiping away a fake tear

"Well, we better treasure these Memories, We'll have to tell them about their heritages someday" Uryu said in a sad tone, pushing up his glasses

"Already started" Rukia said "Hisana already knows Bakudo 1-4"

"Teaching your daughter binding spells already?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk

"You never know when the hollow's are going to show up…" She replied

"Touche" Urahara smiled behind his fan

"I Dread that day…" Ichigo said a sad sigh, He never wanted to lose any family to Hollow's like he lost his mother

"Well, Now that that's said and done, who's up for some sake?" Urahara asked, the only response was a sweatdrops

_"God Help Nel" Everyone's unspoken words could be heard clearly _

**_Age: 7_**

**_The New Arrival_**

"Kid's, Car, Now" Ichigo said as screams could be heard in background

"Huh? Dad wha-Whoa!" Kaien yelled as his father picked him and his Sister up

"Daddy what are you doing?!" Hisana yelled as he ran out, put them in the car and ran back to get Rukia

As soon as he was carrying a Screaming Rukia bridal style out of the house they both knew what was going on

_"Our Baby Brother or Sister is coming" their unspoken worse could be heard clearly_

Without anymore Word's Spoken Ichigo sped to the clinic and left his 7 Year Old Son & Daughter on the doorstep, Isshin didn't need any words, he knew fine well Rukia was in labor

"Come in kids" Isshin motioned to his Grandkids as they walked in

"It's going to be a boy" Kaien said to his twin

"A Girl" Hisana argued

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Children, Children" Isshin laughed "Please calm down"

"What if it's a boy Gramps?" Kaien asked, instead of answering him directly he ran up to his poster of his beloved departed wife

"Oh Masaki, He called me gramps! I feel so old!" He sobbed, Kaien simply face palmed himself as Hisana sweat dropped

"Oh Brother…" She said, giving Kaien the wrong message

"AH HAH! So you admit it's going to be a boy!" Kaien with a stern face and damn well nearly poked her eye out with his pointing finger

"Get your grubby hand away from me" She said in a droll voice as she swiped it away

"Ow! You're so mean" Kaien pouted while rubbing his small hand "You're like a crueler version of Mom"

"Well I'm thankful I'm like mom" She said looking awfully proud, Folding her arms and smirking at him in typical Rukia style "You're from Dad's side of the family"

"And what's wrong with that?!" He Snapped, his sister then pointed to their sobbing grandfather "…Yeah Okay fair enough"

"Besides-"

"Hmm?"

"It's going to be a girl" She said as she walked off

"Boy, Dammit! a Boy"

"~Girl~" She sung prancing off

"When I get my hands on you…" He growled

"What's wrong Kai-Nii? (yes she had adopted the 'Take a name and add-Nii' habit from their aunts)" She asked in a fake sweet voice that her mother taught her "I thought you liked Girls"

"Girls are icky!" he said, sticking his tongue out

"Really, what about your girlfriend?" She asked, She knew how close he and Nel were

"She's not my girlfriend!, She's a friend who just so happens to be a girl"

"Really, Cause you just said you think girls are Icky, and yet you hang out with her" She said with a smirk

"This conversation is done" He said, walking away before his sister noticed his red face

"Conversation? Wow that's a big word for someone like you" She said as she folded her arms, once again in typical Rukia style, with a Smirk

Isshin looked on and gulped

_"Good Lord...They're mini versions of Ichigo and Rukia-Chan…"_

"Shut up Midget!" He shouted, Hisana growled

_"Yup, Defiantly Mini Versions of Ichigo and Rukia-Chan"_

"We're the same height you idiot!"

"That doesn't matter, Dad calls Mom a Midget all the time!"

"Do you even know what Midget means?!"

"That doesn't ma-…A Kind of Cake?"

"You're a Idiot" she sighed as she left the room and went into the backyard

"Yeah well…you're a girl!" He said as he stuck his tongue out, just before his Grandfather picked him up in Tight bear hug "Ack! Gramps!"

"Oh my Darling Grandson! you have no understanding of a woman's heart!" he sobbed

"I don't like girls" He said as he crossed him arms, Isshin grimaced at that

_"I really hope he isn't saying that in 20 years time, I wanna be a Great-Grandfather someday…"_

"Can you put me down now?" He asked

"Ah hah! You cannot escape Granddaddy's awesome streng-AH!" Isshin yelled as his Grandson elbowed him in the face, dropping him on his feet

"Dad was right about you" He said as he went into the backyard to play with his sister

"That was quite an elbow…" Isshin smiled as he rubbed his nose "So your getting stronger…and your reiatsu is growing…."

Isshin walked over to the table and took a seat and looked at the picture of Him, Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, Kaien and Hisana that was on the wall

"You'll both be Great Shinigami one day…Just like your parents…and Grandfather ofcourse"

The Twins had reentered after 2 hours of Playing, It was starting to get dark outside, the twins had eaten and sat down at the TV

_HOURS LATER_

"I'll be in the clinic if you kids need me"

_No Response_

"Kids?" He said, now a tad worried

He walked over to the couch and saw the two_, _Kaien and Hisana had fell asleep watching TV, Isshin fetched a blanket and laid it over the twins, a single tear dropped his face, the scene brought back memories of times Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin and how they used to pass out on the couch,

"God I'm getting Old" Isshin said quietly with a sad smile, (even though he was technically over 500 Years old) "But if getting old means getting to spend more time with my grand children…then it's well worth it…"

_RING RING RING_

Isshin quickly jumped at the phone so the kids wouldn't wake up, He answered, it was his son

"Hello…Yes…A Boy! Haha! What's his name…Kazuki?…Isn't that a girl name?…Now there's no need for language like that..."

"Told you so" Kaien quietly whispered to his Sister

"Shut up and let me sleep fool"

**_Age: 10_**

**_Thugs_**

"Now then, Explain to me what's _THAT _doing there?!" Kaien snapped, Pointing a Broken bottle at the sidewalk

"It's..It's a Bottle" One of the thugs stuttered

"Correct o mundo, A Word I have never used and hopefully never will again, Now tell me why it's lying down on the sidewalk _Broken?_" Hisana asked

"I…I Guess we knocked it over" Another thug said

"Right, and why is that bottle represent?" Kaien said in a harsh tone

"It's…It's kinda a Memorial for a kid who died year about 40 years ago"

"Correct" Kaien said, "Now which one of you scumbags knocked it over?

He got no answer, Instead one of the thugs was foolish enough to try and tackle him. Before he reached him, Kaien caught the guys head and smashed his face in into his knee, the thug losing a few teeth in the process

"Who the fuck are you two anyway?" one them asked, frozen in fear

"Kurosaki Kaien"

"Kurosaki Hisana"

"K-Kurosaki?!" One them shouted

"That's right, If my Mom can break a guys arm with kick" (Long Story, Rude neighbour who made fun of her height) "Imagine what I can do to you" Kaien said with an evil smirk

"Bastard" one of them said pulling out a Knife. and smirked, charging at Hisana "I'll just kill your pretty little sister here!"

"Need Help Sis?" Kaien asked not even looking at her with his arms crossed

"Nah" She said, She immediately slide tackled the man and then spun round so fast that the thug's face crashed down her foot instead of the concrete, She then got up and kicked him in the ribs "I can take these guys myself"

"And save the fun for yourself?"

Kaien & Hisana turned around and smirked, The Glasses and that raven coloured hair were unmistakable

"Atsushi Ishida…'Bout Time Buddy" Kaien smirked

"Sorry, Arts & Crafts ran a little late, So which ones mine?" The Quincy in training asked

"You can buck teeth on the left" Hisana said, pointing to said buckteeth thug

"Hah, You think four eyes can take m-" He began but was cut off by Atsushu's elbow slamming into his face,

Kaien charged in, delivering a swift knee to a thugs gut

"Those who disrespect the dead are destined to join them" He growled

"That was…Sinister" His sister said as she took out one of the thugs

"But Cool" He smirked

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

All 3 of them turned around to a horrifying sight, the main thug held a Blade to the thought of a Small 9 Year Old girl, Ayaka Ishida, The Daughter of Uryu & Orihime, Atsushi's sister…

"AYAKA!" Atsushi shouted in pure fear

"You Bastard!! Let her go!" Kaien Roared

"Not a Chance in hell" He said, The tears began to flow out of Ayaka's eyes, Atsushi was damn near breaking point, ready to charge as the blade got closer to Ayaka's throat "You're gonna pay for taking out my boys, cause I'm gonna take her out, Know what I'm saying?" he laughed

"You Sick Bastard, taking an innocent Girl hostage!" Hisana roared, She got ready to unleash her kido "Bakudo no 1, S-"

She was cut off but a Sickening thud, The Next thing she knew, the thug was lying on the floor, someone from behind him had smacked over the head with a large cinderblock

"Are you okay" She asked Ayaka, The mans figure no longer obscured her, it was now apparent who she was,

"Nel…Thank god" Kaien sighed

"Thank god you showed up" Hisana also sighed

"Nel…thank you" Atsushi said as he ran over and hugged her "If you hadn't shown up..."

Hisana was about to run over to Ayaka's side when he took a look at her brother, who was gritting his teeth

_"Why the hell does Ishida hugging her just piss me off so much?" He asked himself_

_"Is he…Jealous?" Hisana asked herself before she finally ran to Ayaka's side _

"It's fine Sushi-Chan" She said, giving him his nick name causing him to break the hug

"It's Atsus-" He began to say in a Stern voice before she cut him off

"Hey Kai-Kun!" She said as she ran over to her friend

"Don't call me Kai-Kun" He sighed

"Fine then" she pouted then smiled, knowing this would just piss him off "Kai-San, Kai-Chan. Take your pick"

"Not that either" He moaned "Nel-Chan why don't you just call me Kaien okay?"

"Well you call me Nel-Chan" She pouted as she crossed her arms

"Yeah, Kai-Nii, How come you add in the 'Chan'?" His sister asked with an evil smirk on his face

"I add in 'Chan' because she's a teenage girl, it's basic Japanese" He groaned

"Suuure you do" Hisana smirked as she helped Ayaka up, her Brother sent her a death glare

"I…uh…What?" Nel stuttered, not knowing what was going on

"You bitch"

Everyone turned around and to their horror saw the thug getting back up

"I'll Kill you" he said as he went to pick up the knife only to find it gone

"Looking for this?"

The thug looked up to see Kaien with a Sinister smirk on his face

"Atsushi"

"Yeah?"

"How many thugs are over there?" he asked as his friend began to count

"Seven"

"So Including this one it's eight…Hisana"

"Way ahead of you" She said pulling out her phone, and typed in a new digits and held it to her ear, everyone knew what she was doing, calling Her and Kaien's father's & Atsushi's and Ayaka's fathers workplace "Hello, Karakura Hospital…I'm gonna need eight Ambulances"

"Atsushi, care to join me in this ceremonious ass kicking?" he asked his friend

"My pleasure old friend" He smirked

By the time they were through with the thug, he wished they called a hearse instead…

They had all pretty much brushed the incident under the rug as soon as it was done, They all said there fair well's as they all returned home (Or in Nel's Case, The Urahara Shop)

"Oh Crap…" Hisana stopped in her tracks

"What?" her twin asked

"Kazuki…"

Kaien's eyes widened, Their mom and dad had asked them to pick him up from day care on their way home from school, they stared at each other for a couple of moments before darting off in the opposite direction

"This is your fault!" Hisana yelled

"M-Mine?!" Kaien stuttered as he dodged a Trash can "How is it mine?!"

"You're the one who wanted to pick a fight!" She said, running across the road

"They were disrespecting the little girl who died there" He complained as they vaulted over a small fence (A Short cut they knew from there days at daycare)

"There isn't a little girl there anymore, She's in the Soul Society now, you picked a fight over a damn broken _Bottle!_" She roared as she weaved through the tall grass and plants

"It's a Memorial!" He shouted "A Memorial that's been there since dad was a kid!"

"Dad's 34! I think the Memorial can fade away now" She said as they reached a sidewalk

"It's pointless arguing with you" he moaned

"Shut up!" She shouted

"Make me!" he replied

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Fool!"

"Arrogant Bitch!"

"That's cheating, you used bitch twice"

"Damn it, umm…Imbecile…"

"Wimp!"

"Weakling who can't even use Hado Spells yet!"

"Idiot who can't even use any Kido yet"

"That's cheating you've used Idiot twice"

"Don't correct me!"

"You corrected me Carrot-Top!"

"Dad and Kazuki have Orange hair too!"

"That's beside the point, Midget"

"The hell you just call me?! I'm only an inch shorter than you!"

"Suuure you are" he laughed as they darted down the street

A 20 something-ish teacher looked out the window of the daycare centre as a Small 3 Year Old Boy sat at his desk

"Um, I'm Sorry Kazuki I can't see your Brother or Sister anywhere" she said to the Orange haired boy, but then noticed them running down the street "oh wait, here they are"

She ran to the door and expected the twins to slow down

They did not

They just ran down the road shouting profanity at each other, passing the day care centre like it wasn't there

"Such Colourful Langauge for 10 year olds…" She said as she turned to Kazuki "Um…Your Brother and Sister"

"Shouting at each other while running down the street?" He asked, she nodded

He sighed as he jumped out of his seat and picked up his back pack

"I know the way…, I'll go by myself"

"Are you sure?" She asked "Shouldn't you just wait for them, I Mean I'm sure they'll notice eventually, it's not every day your siblings are yelling at each other in the street"

Kazuki raised an Eyebrow

"You haven't met my family have you miss?"

* * *

_Chapter 1 Done!_

_Time Taken: 4 Hours 54 Minutes_

_Worth it: Hell ya_

_Notice how I'm using Honorific's now, I find it fitting since the series is set in Japan,_

_Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 2 coming….sometime in the future_

BIOS:

**Name:** Kaien Kurosaki (黒崎カイエン)

**Birthday:** 13 March

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour:** Purple

Named after "Kaien Shiba"

Twin Brother of Hisana

Older Brother of Kazuki

Appearance: Essentially, A Black Haired, Purple Eyed Ichigo, His Hair is Slighly Longer than Ichigo's, Reaching down to the Bottom of his Neck

**Name:** Hisana Kurosaki (黒崎緋)

**Full name:** Hisana Masaki Kurosaki (黒崎雅緋)

**Birthday:** 13 March

**Hair Colour:** Orange

**Eye Colour:** Brown

Named after Hisana Kuchiki & Masaki Kurosaki

Masaki can be translated as "Beautiful Blossom"

Twin Sister of Kaien

Older Sister of Kazuki

Appearance: a Slightly Longer Orange Coloured Variation of Rukia's Haircut and with Ichigo's Brown eyes, Apart from that, Identical to her Mother

**Name: **Kazuki Kurosaki (黒崎一樹)

**Birthday:** 31 August

**Hair Colour:** Orange

**Eye Colour:** Purple

Kazuki can be translated as "Harmony and Hope"

Younger Brother of Kaien & Hisana

Appearance: Similar to Ichigo as a Child, Just with a Slightly Different Hair Style, It's Spikier and a Spikes towards the Back and Also has a few Bangs hanging over his face

(Okay, I'm just gonna be Really Unoriginal here and just say it, He has an Orange Version of Reno from FF7's Haircut Minus the Ponytail)

(Just Copy and Paste the link and Remove the Space) http:// www. ffrepublic. com /imageuploader/ 141-wubptrjabr. jpg

**Name:** Atsushi Ishida (石田淳)

**Birthday:** 26 August

**Hair Colour:** Black

**Eye Colour:** Blue (w/Glasses)

Atsushi can be translated as "Kind Gentlemen"

Older Brother of Ayaka

Appearance: Frameless Glasses similar to His grandfather Ryuken, Nearly Identical Hair to his father, Just with Slightly Shorter Bangs and they part off to the Side

**Name:** Ayaka Ishida (石田彩香)

**Birthday:** 10 November

**Hair Colour:** Orange

**Eye Colour:** Blue

Ayaka can be Translated as "Colourful Flower"

Younger Sister of Atsushi

Appearance: Basically a Mini-Orihime, Just with Smaller...You Know Whats

_**LOL EDIT 18 APRIL**_

_**I Decided to Re-Write a part of this chapter, I changed some dialogue and Changed Ichigo and Rukia's Son Name to Kaien**_


	2. Age 11 to 12

_**Age: 11**_

_**Kido Practice**_

"Hado #4, Byakurai!"

A Small Blue light emerged on his finger tip but faded away almost instantly

"Dammit!" Kaien shouted

"What are you doing?"

Kaien looked over to the left and saw his Sister sitting in a Tree

"Nothing" He said looking away

"Really?" She Smirked "Cause that looked like a Really poor attempt at Kido"

"Shaddup" He said as he blushed

"When did you start training to use Kido?"

"Uncle Byakuya and our Uncle-in-Law Toshiro told me that Kido is an essential part of being a Shinigami, But Dad doesn't use any so I Don't see the point" He said, a moment later he could've sworn he heard someone shouting _'It's Captain Hitsugaya!' _ In the distance

"If there's no point then why are you training?" She asked

"Because" he shrugged

"Because why?"

"Just Because" He Replied, giving her a look that blatantly told her that he didn't appreciate her Question

_"He's learning Kido to try to Impress Nel isn't he?" She asked herself with a large grin, She eyed her Brother and noticed the blush on his cheeks "Got it in one"_

"I Can teach you if you want" She said as she jumped to the ground "Mom's been teaching me Kido since we were five"

"I Don't need a Teacher" He Moaned

"Are you sure?" She Smirked and then decided to tease him "Kai-Kun"

"Don't. Call. Me. Kai-Kun!" He roared

"Why? You're perfectly fine with Nel calling you that"

"That's different!"

"How so?" She smirked

"I actually enjoy her Company!" He said, Hisana instantly scowled at him,

"What'd you say!" She snapped at her Brother

"Nel isn't an annoying Bitch" he scowled "Unlike a Certain someone"

"Bakudo #1, Sai!" She chanted as her Brother crumpled to the ground, his arms held behind his back by an invisible force

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Why'd you think?! She roared pulling out a Marker "This'll teach you_ Monsieur_…"

"What's that for?" He gulped

His response was Hisana leaning down and drawing a fake moustache on him

"That's not funny!" He roared

"Yes it is" She smirked, looking awfully proud of herself as she put the lid back on the marker

"Dammit let me go!" He growled as he tried to move

"It's useless to struggle" She said, as the rain started to fall "I'll let you out in an hour or two"

"Bitch!" He roared

"Look on the bright side, the rain might wipe off that Moustache" She laughed as she re-entered the house

"Hisana! Get your ass back here right now and unbind me!"

No Response

"Damn you!" He roared "As soon as I learn Hado you are so dead!"

"What's going on out there?" Ichigo shouted from inside the house, Rukia walked out the back door to investigate and found her son crumpled on the ground in a binding spell and with a fake moustache drawn on his face

"Oh now that's brings back Memories" She giggled

"What's going on" Ichigo walked out and saw the exact same scene and smirked "Now that brings back-"

"Already said it" Rukia interrupted

"Can you like…Help me?" He asked

"Hisana!" Ichigo roared "Get back here and unbind your brother!"

"Do I have too?" She Moaned

"Yes"

Hisana groaned as she walked outside in the now pouring rain and released her brother

"I Swear in 5 Minutes all your Chappy stuff will be in pieces!" He shouted as he ran back into the house

"Don't you Dare!" She screamed, running after him

_**Age: 12**_

_**Music**_

"Oi Kai-Nii" Hisana said as she spotted her Brother reading a Manga on the couch

"Hmm?" He hummed putting down his book

"Listen to this" She said presenting him with an I-pod

"If it's that Justin Beiber Shit is it?" he asked with a scowl

"It's not shit!"

"It is" He moaned "But knowing you, you won't leave me alone until I listen to it"

"Besides It's not him" She moaned handing him the MP3 Player "You'll like it, Trust me"

"I heavily doubt it" he sighed as he placed the earphones in his ears and pressed play

Man, Did he regret that

All that he heard was the sound of (What seemed like) Pots and Pans smashing together and random swear words thrown in for the hell of it. he couldn't rip the ear phones out fast enough

"That is not music!" He shouted

"It is too!" She Protested

"I can make better music with a rock and glass window!"

"Oh and your taste in music is so much better?" She groaned

"Yes!" He roared "Uverworld, Orange Range, X-Japan, Kyosuke Himuro, JAM Project _That_ is music!"

"They're boring, All of them are Japanese bands" She yawned

"WE'RE JAPANESE!" He shouted with a "OMG how Stupid are you?" look on his face

"Don't you tire of Japanese Songs?" She asked "Don't you want to see what the rest of the world has to offer?"

"I have, It's crap" He said picking up his Manga

"I doubt you've listened to every song in the world"

"Don't have to" He shrugged

"And why's that?"

"Because Kyosuki Himuro's 'Calling' Is the best song ever"

"Whatever" She groaned walking off, Kaien took this opportunity to head into his Little Brothers Room

"Nii-San!" The Five year old shouted running into a Hug from his Big Brother,

"Word of Advice Kazuki" He said, dropping the hug and putting his hands on his Brothers tiny shoulders

"Hmm?"

"Never listen to Hisana's Music"

"Hisana-Nee? Why?"

"Her Music will make your ears bleed" He chuckled causing his little brothers eye's to widen

"My Ears…"

"Yup, So when she asks you to listen to her music what do you say?"

"No" He say with a pout as he crossed his arms

"You're defiantly my Brother" He laughed as he ruffled his brothers hair and walked out of the room

"What were you doing in Kazuki's Room?" Rukia who just so happened to be in the hallway asked

"Just giving him a little brotherly advice, that's all" Kaien said

"Aww that's so sweet of you" She said

"Just looking out for him" he said as Hisana walked out into the hallway and scooted into Kazuki's room

"Why did she-" Rukia began but was cut off

"5-4-3-2-1" Kaien counted down

"NO!" a High pitched yell came from the room, Not even a Second later Kazuki ran out of his room and across the hall

"What did you tell him?" Rukia moaned

"Like I said, Just looking out for him" He said as he headed back into his room

* * *

**I Could only think of 2 Ideas,** Well Guys I asked for Help, but no requests came my way...Thanks Guys :(, Not too Late though. you can still send your ideas via PM or Comment


	3. Age 13 to 14

_**As you May've Noticed at this Point, The title of the Fic has Changed, It is now "The Everyday Life of a Hybrid", It used to be "The Future", But I changed it (and the Description) for fear that it would be Misleading, The New Title Refers to Kaien (and Hisana & Kazuki too) as they are Shinigami/Human **__**Hybrids**__**, it also Focuses on the other Kids in the Story so don't worry about that, but mostly Focuses on Kaien, hence the title**_

_**Also I decided to add Chad and Tatsuki's Son Into the fic and also gave an explanation to where he's been this whole time**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**------0------**_

_**Age:13**_

_**History**_

Kaien sat at his Desk, leaning back on his chair and twiddling his Thumbs, He Sat next to the window, His Best Friend Atsushi Ishida Behind him, His Sister Beside him, and his new Friend Kazuma Sado sitting infront of him. After 12 Long Years Chad and Tatsuki and their Son, Kazuma had moved back to Japan after living in Mexico, Kaien and Atsushi got along fine with him and Kazuma quickly became a friend

"Now Class I know it's Friday and as a result I will be assigning you Weekend homework"

"Oh COME ON!"

"That's not fair!"

"It's the weekend!"

"Don't we Suffer enough? The Weekend is our time off!"

"Boo!" Someone said as they started a Chorus of Boo's

"Booo!"

"Booo!" Atsushi…Boo'ed

"BOO!" Hisana Joined in

"BOOOO!" Kazuma also Joined

"FUCKING BOO!"

"Who said that?" The Teacher Snapped

_No One Spoke Up..._

"You can disguise your voice quite well" Atsushi Whispered to Kaien

"Thanks I've been Practicing" He Smiled before scowling "But shut up before you get me caught"

"Oh Right, Sorry" he said as he shut up and sat properly in his seat

"'l'll just pretend I never heard that…And this is your Homework, It's due on Monday Morning" The Teacher said as he handed out the sheets of Paper, Kaien instantly noticed that everyone who received the paper stared at it like someone had just handed them a dead puppy, When Kaien was handed his sheet…his reaction was identical

"Oi K-Kazuma" Kaien Stuttered to his friend "Do you have any idea about this…thing"

"I Think we're Supposed to ask out parents about how they broke the news to their relatives about being pregnant" He Replied

"I Must admit, This does seem a little strange for Homework" Atsushi said holding up his paper like it was a Dirty Diaper

"This is Idiotic" Hisana Groaned

"Sis?" Kaien asked

"It was 13 Years ago, Our Parents have surely forgotten about it"

"She does Have a Point…" Kazuma agreed

"Oh and don't bother with Excuses like _My Parents Can't Remember_" The Teacher ordered "Believe me Children you never forget these things, Oh some things to point out, Kaien and Hisana, You're twins so you only need to hand in one report and Nel-Chan you're excused from this assignment, I know you're Adopted"

"Yay!" She Cheered

"Lucky…" Every student mumbled at once

_Later_

"We're Home" Kaien said as he entered the door,

"KAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEENNNNN!" Came a Thunderous Roar as a Black Haired man aimed a flying kick right for Kaien's Head

"Hey Gramps" Kaien greeted as he sidestepped his Grandfathers Kick, causing Isshin to smack into the closed door and fall to the floor, landing on his head…only for the door to open again and smack him on the head

"Hello Grampa" Hisana greeted as she stepped over him

"AH! MY DARLING GRANDCHILDREN!" Isshin cried as he jumped up. Still a little dazed "Why are there 4 of you?…Oh wait…Visions Back to Normal"

"You never change do you?" Ichigo asked as he walked into the room "I Though you only came here to discuss that conference we have to go to next week..."

"And I can't say hello to me my Grandchildren while I'm here?" Isshin pouted

"You Traumatised me, I'll be damned if you're going to do the same to my kids!" Ichigo roared

"Traumatised?" Isshin shouted "If you were traumatised then how did you grow up, Marry Rukia-Chan and have 3 Kids?"

"Because Shut up" Ichigo demanded

Kazuki entered the room, still in his pyjamas as he was ill with the flu, and walked towards his older siblings

"They won't shut up…" He Complained

"I had to deal with them Seven Years Before you did" Kaien said, A Stereotypical Anime sweat drop appearing on his forehead "You'll get used to it, Trust me"

"Yeah" Hisana nodded "Believe me, as soon as you turn ten It's just daily routine"

"Well I Still got Two Years before that and-Achoo!" Kazuki sneezed

"Kazuki! You shouldn't be out of bed, you're sick!" Rukia protested as she ran into the room

"My-My" Isshins voiced popped up, Kaien then noticed the sheet in his hand was missing…

"GIVE IT BACK!" He Shouted as he leapt at his Grandfather only for him to side step him and for Kaien to land flat on his face

"High Schools a lot different from the old days" He said turning to Ichigo and handed him the paper "Look what they got for homework"

"THE HELL?" Ichigo shouted as he took a look the papers headline and description

_The Night you were Announced_

_Write a Report on the Night your Parents announced that they were Having a Baby to Relatives, This requires Interviewing your Parents and writing down what they say_

_Special Note: Kaien and Hisana, being twins only have to hand in one report_

"What?" Rukia asked as she walked over and looked at the paper "…I Can remember…Can you?"

"Well Yeah!…But-" Ichigo began

"It's Embarrassing…" Kaien moaned

"For Once I agree with him" Hisana nodded

"Why the hell would they give you _This _For Homework?" Ichigo asked, Kaien and Hisana just shrugged

"Well…No time like the present" Rukia said as she took a seat on the couch

"Wait…We're doing this now?" Kaien spluttered

"Why not?" Hisana Shrugged as she took out a Notepad and a pen "It gets the Homework out of the way"

"Fine" Kaien sighed as he threw his Backpack into the corner of the room and took a seat , Kazuki and Isshin also took a seat

"Well-" Ichigo began as he took a seat

"It was July when we broke the news to-" Rukia continued

_Monday 3:25pm_

The Teacher sat at his desk looking for the reports, eventually reaching Kazuma's

_My Report: By Kazuma Sado_

_There's no Family on my Father's Side, His Parents died when he we 4 and he went to live in Mexico with his Abuelo (Grandfather) but he died when he was 12_

'I'm Sorry to hear that'

_My Mothers only Family is her Mother (Her Father ran out on her after Mom was Born) _

'Once Again, Sorry to hear that'

_It took a while for them to break the news since they weren't married yet, So when they announced that she was Pregnant to her Mother the conversation went like this_

_"I'm Pregnant and Sado's the Father..."_

_"The Big Mexican Guy?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"…HIM?...What about Ichigo?"_

'Ichigo?, Kaien and Hisana's Father?…Nevermind…I don't ask questions'

_"What about him?"_

_"Didn't you have a thing for him?"_

_"NO!"_

_"It's not too late you know"_

_"Actually it is, Him and his Girlfriend are having a baby too"_

_"I See…so this Sado guy…you're just using him to make Ichigo jealous right?"_

_"You're kidding…right?"_

_My Mother Hasn't talked to Grandma since_

_End_

'That's…Very Informative Kazuma, C+'

"Next one…"

_My Report: By Atsushi Ishida_

_My Mother has no Family, Her Parents died when she was too young to remember and her Brother died in a Car Accident_

'Very Sorry to hear that'

_On My Dads side, there's Grandpa Ryuken, (They don't even talk about Grandma and I don't want to ask), He's the Director and Owner of Karakura Hospital which is where my Father and Mr Kurosaki Work_

'Does everyone know Kaien & Hisana's Parents?'

_Dad and Grandpa aren't exactly on even terms, They always refer to each other by their Names instead of 'Son' and 'Father'_

'That's Kind of rude is it not?"

_I don't see Grandpa Ryuken often because Father doesn't want me too, He claimed that he's a Cold Hearted man who would abandon you at the drop of a hat_

'...'

_So anyway, the conversation went as such_

_"To What do I owe this visit Uryu?"_

_"I didn't come of my own free will, Orihime forced me to come here"_

_"May I ask why?"_

_"Merely came to tell you that you can expect to be a Grandfather in 7-8 Months…"_

_"Hmph, Your Wife's Pregnant This Early into your Marriage? Fool"_

_"I'll be a Much better father than you ever were"_

_"Good Luck with that"_

_As you can tell my family are very…Unique..._

'Um…That's nice Atsushi…B-"

"Next..."

_"Our Report: By Kaien & Hisana Kurosaki_

_Special Note from Hisana: We Agreed that I'd do my Mothers Side of the Family While Kaien does our Dads Side_

'Fair Enough'

_Anyway, My Mothers side, She's never met her Parents and her and her Sister Hisana (The Women I'm named after) lived on the streets, Ultimately She Had No Choice but to abandon our mom in someplace called 'The Rukon District'_

'That's Terrible!'

_Anyway, Aunt Hisana went on to meet Uncle Byakuya and they got Married, But she died of some illness about 50 years into their marriage_

'…I'm Sorry, What?"

_And her dying request was for Uncle to find our Mom, A Year Later he did, although Mom didn't know of their relation for another 50 years_

'Years? A-Are you sure you don't mean Months?'

_So that makes Uncle Byakuya Mom's Adoptive Brother & Brother-in-Law, We don't even want to guess what that makes him and our dad..._

_Anyway as we said there's Uncle Byakuya, He lives Miles away and He's a captain and a Noble and kind of strict but deep down he does care for us, _

'Captain? Noble?

_But he's never liked our dad, He's Happy that Mom and Dad together even admitting that they deserve each other but he thinks our dad is a "A Mere Ryoka Brat'_

'R-Ryoka?"

_And then they're's Uncle Renji, He's not really our Uncle but he's our Mom's Best Friend, he's also Uncle Byakuya's Lieutenant _

'…Are your Uncles in the Army or Something?'

_Anyway our Parents are kind of afraid of Commitment so they agreed they wouldn't get Married until they had a Baby, It took them 9 years to finally have a baby (Apparently Condom's only work 97 Percent of time, Who Knew?)_

'…'

Anyway they travelled to the city where our Uncle's Live and Broke the news,

_"Um…We're…We're Having a Baby"_

_"Saw it Coming" (That was Uncle Renji BTW)_

_"…"_

_"Nii-Sama…Say Something..."_

_"SCATTER, SENBONZAKURA!"_

_"NII-SAMA DON'T!"_

_"BYE! SEE YOU AT HOME RUKIA!"_

_"RUN ICHIGO, RUUUUUUNNNN!"_

'…**WHAT?**'

_Anyway over to Kaien_

_Oi Mrs Teacher_

'Hello Kaien…wait…you can't hear me…Damn it look what you made me write!"

_Anyway, on My Dad's side there's our Grandfather Isshin, We Never met our Grandma but we visit her Grave every year, Our Aunts Yuzu and Karin and this little annoying S.O.B Called Kon…_

'Swearing, abbreviated or not, Isn't Allowed'

_Our Grandpa is ecstatic about __**Everything, **__The Guy did Backflips when he found out Mom was pregnant_

'…'

_"Rukia's Pregnant..."_

_"FINALLY! MASAKI WE HAVE GRANDBABIES!"_

_Actually that's about it, Both our Aunt's Fainted _

'…Kaien, Hisana, See Me'

_THE NEXT DAY _

"I Don't Believe this!" Hisana Shouted as she practically kicked down the door "This is your fault!"

"My Fault?" Kaien snapped "Your the one who put '_**50 Years**__ Into their Marriage_'!"

"Shut it!"

"Make Me!" He Snapped back only for this Sister to Knee him the gut, only for him to drop down and sweep kick his Sister on her Back

"OI!" Ichigo shouted as he ran into the room and pulled apart the fighting twins

"Kaien! Hisana! Stop It!" She Screamed as she pulled her son by the hair

"AGHH!" He yelped in pain

"What's with you two?" Ichigo Snapped

"Genius Over Here" Kaien said, nodding towards Hisana "Got us an F"

"You guys got an F?" Rukia asked

"Here" Hisana said as he she handed it to her Mother

"I'm gone" Kaien said as he walked out of the door

"Tch, me too" Hisana said as she walked out the back

"Wow…" Rukia said overlooking the report, Ichigo soon joined her side

"Oh…" Ichigo said, startled

"I Think I see why the got an F…" Rukia said

"Yup" Ichigo nodded

"We Should've never told them about the Condom thing..."

"…" He Stared at her

"What?" Rukia asked

"…"

"WHAT?" She Snapped

"Kid's Aren't home"

"Bedroom, NOW" She Commanded

_**Age: 14**_

_**New Look**_

_**2 Weeks Later…**_

..A Teenage Kaien looked in the mirror, All he saw Himself In his Shinigami Garb, Finally he finally obtained his Shinigami Powers yesterday, His Zanpakutou was Sheathed on his hip and resembled a Katana, Nearly Identical to his Mother's Zanpakutou in it's sealed form, Hisana had obtained her Powers a week earlier, just after the twins celebrated their 14th Birthday, and She had teased him nonstop about it, Finally as of yesterday the teasing is no more as they're equal…In Zanjutsu anyway, She still excels at Kido while he blatantly sucks at it,

Just like his father…

And that's what's bothering him,

It's usual for Kids to Resemble their Parents in both Appearance, Personality and Skills

But He and His Sister are basically Mini-Versions of their Parents with Different Hair and Eye Colours, Their Little Brother isn't to far off either

To everyone he wasn't "Kaien Kurosaki, Son of the legendary Ichigo Kurosaki" he was "Ichigo Kurosaki The Second" and he hated it, He wanted to be himself

He looked in the mirror and all he saw was a Smaller version of his father with Black hair and Purple Eyes…

He needed a new look, preferably before someone walked up to him in the street and went "Hey Ichigo why'd you dye your hair?"

He took off the top half of his Robes and laid them out on the table. He started to think what he could to it, First of all her got rid of the White Kimono inside of it leaving just the black robes,

He looked at the arms of the Robes and decided to cut them off, In the End his Kimono resembled a Short Sleeved Gi, he slipped it back on and looked in the mirror

It looked different but "different" and "good" are two completely different things

He now resembled Shuuhei Hisagi, Captain of Squad 9, He felt something was missing

He looked at his uncovered arms, something wasn't right , His bare arms just didn't look right to him

"Gloves?" He asked himself, He shrugged, he always had a Thing for fingerless gloves

He searched around the house for some gloves, He eventually found an old pair of Leather Gloves

Immediately he Found a a bare of Scissors and Cuts off the Finger Part and then put them on.

"A Man Wearing Leather Gloves…"

He Tore them right off...

So What Next? obviously look for another pair…that wasn't leather..

After 10 Minutes of Searching, he gave up and then noticed the material he cut off his Kimono

"Maybe…" He said stroking his imaginary stubble

He immediately grabbed the fabric and searched for a Pair of scissors, a sewing needle and some thread

He didn't know how to sew, But his Close friend Atsushi Ishida knew and he had seen him sew a few things from time to time

"Can't be that hard" he shrugged

_3 Hours Later_

His Fingers and indeed all of his hands were wrapped in Bandages but he finally managed it, He had measured the width, depth and height of his hand, Taken the Material and did all that stuff in-between that I'm too lazy to write about until he was finally done

Taking one of the makeshift fingerless gloves, he slipped it on his Right Hand, The Glove covered his entire hand also covering a small part of his wrist

"Perfect fit" He said while Smiling

"Big Brother" Someone knocked on the door, It was his Little Brother Kazuki

"Yeah?" He replied, not taking his eyes off his glove

"If you're going to leave your body and go into Spirit form at least try to hide it"

"What'd you mean?" He asked

"I Mean you left your body in the middle of the kitchen, For a Second Mom and Dad thought you were dead"

"Oh Crap!" He facepalmed himself, He threw the Glove off and dashed out of the door, nearly knocking Kazuki over,

"Sorry" he apologised to his brother as he practically leapt down the flight of stairs, he dashed into the kitchen where he found his parents, Ichigo was just sitting in a chair, His Mother was standing there, her arms crossed, eyeing him, _furiously _

If he had learned anything from his 14 Years and 18 days on this earth, it's "Don't Piss off Rukia Kurosaki-Kuchiki…**EVER**"

"What the hell's Wrong with you?" She roared nearly causing Kaien to run out of the room screaming in fear "You just left your body lying on the kitchen floor! I thought you were dead! I was about to Call a Hearse!"

"How do you call a Hears-" He Asked but got cut off

"And another thing, What the hell happened to your Robes?"

"I Changed them around a bit" He Shrugged

"Why?" His Father asked

"Because I'm tired of being a Second you" He admitted

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"I'm tired of being 'Ichigo the Second', I don't want to be a black haired version of Dad" He moaned

"I Still don't get you" Rukia shrugged

"Everywhere I go, People don't think of me as Kaien Kurosaki, they think of me as The Second Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm tired of it"

"Kaien…" Rukia said in awe

"I'm sick of it" he sighed as he turned back to head up the stairs

"Kaien wait" His Mother said, running up to him and Grabbing his shoulder

"No one thinks of you as a Second me" Ichigo Protested

"Yes, they do" He Protested Back "Remember when we went to the Soul Society when I was Last Month? The Bald Guy and his Effeminate looking friend asked me "Hey Ichigo, You finally dyed your hair eh?"

"Oh…" Ichigo said

"Well…you do look a bit too much like your father…and Kaien" She said, her voice quickly becoming was a Whisper at the end of the sentence

"Uh, Mom, I _Am _Kaien…"

"She doesn't mean you, she means Kaien Shiba…" Ichigo replied before noticing the state at his wife

"Who?" Kaien said, not noticing the tears dropping from his mothers eyes

"It's…not Important" Rukia said, looking down at the floor, clutching her arm

"Rukia" Ichigo dashed upwards and grabbed his wife into a hug "I'm sorry Honey, I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's-It's Fine" She Sniffed, all the while Kaien wondered what the Hell was going on

"I'll…leave you two alone" Kaien said as he started to back out of the room

"No Wait Kaien" Rukia stopped him "If you wan't to change your look…then that's fine…Infact, I'll help you!"

_God Help Me_

_**1 WEEK LATER**_

Kaien looking in the Mirror, His Kimono was Typical Sleeveless one (The Same Kind worn by Shuuhei Hisagi), Fingerless Gloves covered his hands, His Hair was no longer Spiky, The Front was combed down, the fringe split at the beginning creating 2 Bangs down the side of his face, The Bottom of his hair was tied into a short pony tail about 3 Inches long **(1)**

"I Gotta admit, I Do look a lot different" He Smirked

"You don't even look the same anymore" Hisana said with wide eyes

"Yeah" Ichigo nodded

"And you were afraid I was mess you up" Rukia laughed

"Thanks Mom"

"And Since we're all here, I Have some news to tell all of you"

"News?" Ichigo asked

"Well…Do you Remember that Friday, 3 weeks ago when-" Rukia began **(2)**

"Yeah, it was the Day we got an F for that report…" Kaien cut her off

"And…" Rukia asked, wanting him to continue, shocking the hell out of everyone

"And…The Day When I walked in on you and Dad…" Kaien shuddered

_**3 Week's Earlier**_

_"Hey Dad, It's the phone for you-OH GOD MY EYES!, MY EYE'S!"_

_"KAIEN!"_

_"CLOSE THE DOOR!"_

_The Next 5 Minutes of Kaien running around the neighbourhood yelling "MY EYE'S! MY POOR VIRGIN EYE'S!"_

_**Present**_

"Are…you okay?" Kazuki asked his Sister

"I Think I threw up in my mouth a little bit" Hisana gagged

"You Weren't even there!" Kaien snapped

"No But the Image on our Parent's in bed will haunt me until the day I die" She shuddered

"How do you think you got here?" Ichigo said with a sly smile

"I try not to think about it" She Replied

"Anyway, just after your Birthdays I started to feel nauseous, So I went to the pharmacy and bought and a Test, And..."

"Rukia, A-Are you saying"! Ichigo said in awe

"M-Mom!" Hisana stuttered

"We're having another Baby!" Rukia Cheered

"Are you Serious?" Ichigo happily shouted before Grabbing his wife into a hug

"I won't be the youngest anymore!" Kazuki cheered

Kaien merely stood there in awe

_"I'm going to have to help my New Sibling get a new look aren't I?_

_

* * *

_

And That's Chapter 3

_(1) Basically Kaien's New Look consists of_

_*The Same Robes as Hisagi_

_*Generic Fingerless Gloves_

_*And Itachi Uchiha's Haircut...Yes, I am **That **Unoriginal_

_(2) Yes Rukia is refering to event of the ending of "Age:13 History"_

The Next Chapter will follow a slightly different format, instead of following 2 years of Kaien & Friends, It'll follow the 9 months of Rukia's Pregnancy

Enjoy this until then


	4. Age 14 Continued: Months 1 & 2

_**I FINALLY GOT A REVIEW FOR THIS FIC! I NEED MORE! MOAR!**_

_**Age 14 Continued**_

_**9 LONG MONTHS**_

_**MONTH 1**_

_**MARCH**_

_**BREAKING THE NEWS**_

_20 Minutes Later…_

Calling this weird would be an understatement...

Just 20 Minutes ago Rukia broke the news that she was Pregnant Once Again and now they were in the Soul Society to break the news to Byakuya, They Flipped a Coin to see who they went to first and Much to Ichigo's dismay, Rukia won said Coin toss and it was off to the Soul Society…

This is the first time Kaien and Hisana travelled to the Soul Society with their Shinigami Powers so for once they wouldn't be mistaken for Rukongai citizens, Kazuki on the other hand…

They had used Urahara's Special Senkaimon, meaning Kazuki looked just the same instead of having a Chain dangling from his chest

Byakuya was Dangerously Close to Shoving Senbonzakura up Ichigo's Rear End after he first two pregnancies, God Knows how he would react this time.

"If the Worst comes to Worst, I'm Using Renji as a Shield" Ichigo Whispered to his Wife

"Yeah you do that" Hisana Groaned

"Alright Kids" Rukia began talking to her 2 Son's and her Daughter "Are you coming along or are you heading off elsewhere?"

"As Tempted as I am to see Uncle Byakuya shoving his Zanpakuto up Dad's Rear End" Hisana Sarcastically Moaned "I'm Gonna Head off"

"Me Too" Kaien Nodded

"I'll Come along" Kazuki Nodded

"Meet us Back at the Kuchiki Manor in about 20 Minutes Okay?" Rukia said as She, Ichigo and Kazuki took off

_**KAIEN'S 20 MINUTES**_

_**Kaien's P.O.V**_

"See Ya" I Waved

"Yeah" Hisana waved before she took off

As I Departed from my Sister, I walked around the Seireitei, Sight Seeing, It Looked the same as when I last visited 2 Years Ago. Eventually the ground became Boring and I Hopped along the rooftops,

"Get off me you damn perv!"

"The hell?" I Said to myself, I felt 7 Reiatsu signatures right below me, I Looked over the Edge of the roof and what I Saw made me sick to my Stomach

6 Middle Aged Men Were Yanking on a Red Haired Girl who was my age's Kimino, Trying to Rip it off, It didn't take a genius in order to see was going on

"C'mon! show us your B-"

"Fucking Bastards!" I Yelled as I jumped down, landing one of them, Smashing his face into the ground

"Who the Fuck are you?" The Fat one of them shouted as they all backed off

"Guy who's going to rip your damn head off if you don't leave now, tubby" I Growled

"The Hell was That?" One of them shouted, His Face was Uglier than a Pig

"Geez, they let you go out with that Halloween mask?…Oh wait Sorry, That's your Face"

"Little Punk" He Said as he and his gang unsheathed their Zanpakuto's, In Response I Unsheathed mine "Why the hell are you getting in our way?"

"Because I can't stand Scum like you"

"Please, You're that Age, You get those desires too" One of them said with a Crooked Smile

"Don't compare me to you Scum" I snapped as I held up my Zanpakuto "Remember my Name, Cause I'm only gonna say it once, Kurosaki…Kaien Kurosaki "

"K-Kurosaki?" One of them screamed in fear

"Shit! That's..That's!"

"That's Kurosaki Ichigo's Son! and The Nephew of the Captain of Squad 6 Captain!" The Fat one screamed

"Kuro-Saki?" The Red Haired Girl pondered

They Sheathed their Zanpakuto's and started to run...

Only for Me Re-appear Infront of them

"What The H-" One of them began, Before the Gang practically exploded in explosion of Blood,

Flash Step was the only thing I Beat Hisana at, and that's mostly because I've been getting Secret lesson's from Yoruichi-san that she doesn't know about

"I Destroyed your Soul Chains and Soul Sleep" I Explained to them as I Sheathed my Zanpakuto "Your Days as Shinigami are over…"

"S-Shit!" One of them screamed

"Oi" I Said to the girl, Snapping her out of her trance

"Y-Yes?" She Stuttered

"Get onto that rooftop, I'm about to electrify these punks"

The Girl Instantly understood what I meant and jumped onto the rooftop

"Hado #11 Tsuzuri Raiden! (Bound Lightning)"

I Slammed my Palm into the ground, essentially turning it into a Electrified Floor, it caused the men to jolt right up and run away, As soon as the Last Bolt Faded the Girl jumped back down

It was only now that I _Noticed _the girl, Her Long Red Hair reached down to her Waist, Her Eye's were a deep Azure colour and (as one of the Perverted Shinigami mentioned) Her…You Know what's were quite developed, physically she was about my Age but that probably meant she was about 50-60 in Soul Society Terms

_"Wow" I Thought to myself "This Girl is Pretty Cute"_

"Thank you" She smiled as she Bowed,

"It's Fine" I said, A Small Blush creeping up on her face

"No Really, Those Creeps have been following for the past week to so" She Explained "It was only today that they decided to make a move…Thank you"

"Like I said it's fine" I Said, Sheathing my Zanpakuto as I tried to hide the blush creeping up on my face and Began to walk away "See y-"

"Is it true?" She Cut me off

"Is What True?" I asked

"That you're Kurosaki Ichigo's Son…" She Asked, She was looking at me like I was a Celebrity

"Yeah, He's my Old Man" I Shrugged

"THAT'S SO COOL!" She Shouted, Causing a Loud ringing Noise in my ear "You're dad's practically a God! Wow, I Can't Believe I'm talking to the son of the man who killed Sosuke Aizen!"

"Y-Yeah" He Nodded, No Clue whatsoever to what the hell was going on

"And your Mother is so Pretty!" She Smiled "She's good friends with my Dad y'know?"

"Is She Now?" I Asked, Now Curious "Who are you anyway?"

"7th Seat of Squad 6...Kasumi…Kasumi Abarai" She Smiled once again

_"ABARAI?" I Screamed in my head _

"So…" I Began. trying to keep my cool but failing miserably at it "…Your Father is-"

"Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6!" She sung Happily

_"I Didn't even know Uncle Renji had a Kid…" _

"I'm Confused" I Scratched my head as I walked toward her "I've known your dad for years and he's never even mentioned you…"

"Well…" She Began "My Mom and Dad were having a Secret relationship"

_"More like drunken one night stand and forgot to wear a condom" she moaned_

"And when I Came along they tried to hide as best as possible without putting me up for adoption, But when my baby Brother came along just recently they eventually had to reveal themselves

"I See" I Said as I stroked my imaginary Stubble "And your Mother is…"

"Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10"

_"OH. DEAR. GOD"_

"M-Matsumoto…" I Whispered, I'll never forget the hell I went through when she babysitted me when I was 4…Don't ask…Just…Don't, But on the other hand, If Matsumoto was her Mother, That would explain her huge…you know what's

"That's Right" She Chirped "I'm the Daughter of 2 Lieutenant Class Shinigami! Oh! But then again you're the son of a Lieutenant level Shinigami and the man who's stronger than any Captain!"

"Yeah" I said, Awfully Smug

"Although from What I heard about you, You looked a lot like your dad..."

"I Changed my Look" I Shrugged

"Oh!" She Piped up again before she bowed "How Rude of me, I Apologise for wasting your time Kaien-Sama!"

"Wait…What…Kaien-Sama?" I asked as she stood up properly

"Ofcourse!" She Nodded "Like I said, your Father is a God among Shinigami, it would be offensive to not treat his son with the utmost of respect"

"It's Not Really Necessary" I Complained, waving my hands "Just call me Kaien"

"Without any honorific?" She Gasped "But you're-"

"It's fine Kasumi-San" I Said to shut her up, failing to notice the blush on her face..

"Kasumi-San…Wow" She Dreamingly Moaned "I being called 'San' by the Son of-"

"Yes, Yes, My Dad is God, I Get it" I Cut Her off "Look I'm gonna head off"

"Oh…But Before you do" She began as she walked up to me

_'What is she-'_

All thoughts in my mind stopped dead, as she Placed her lips on my cheek and gave me a Small Kiss

"That's for saving me" She said before she ran off giggling

_She was the First women ever to touch my face…well Mom gives me a Kiss on the cheek now and then, Moms do that, and then and Hisana tried to bite my face off when I Ripped apart her Chappy Bed sheet when we were Eleven but…wow_

Kasumi Abarai ran down the streets of Seireitei Giggling, Not only was it exiting to meet the Son of essentially a god, She Liked Him…As in _Really _liked him

For the Moment, Kasumi Abarai didn't have a care in the word…for she was in Love

"What…just happened?" I Asked myself, Wiping away the tingling feeling on my cheek "Did she just…Kiss my Cheek"

"You're growing up" A Familiar Voice came from above casing me to jolt

"How Long have you been there?" I asked

"Just before she kissed you…So, Looks like you've become a man...Brother"

"Shaddup" I Groaned to my Sister "It was a Kiss on the cheek, It's a display of friendship"

"Yeah, Keep telling yourself that" She Laughed as she jumped down from the rooftop

"Please, The Time you tried to bite my face off was more of a kiss than that" I Complained

"Hey! You Deserved to have your Face bitten off after what you did to my Chappy Bedsheets!" She Roared "I Don't think I'll ever forgive you, Those were a Birthday Present from Mom!"

"I Know, She Got me the Same Bedsheets!" I Groaned

"And yet, what happened to yours?" She Snapped

"I gave them to Dad and he _got rid _of them the next day..." I Moaned

"Mom's _Still _Wondering where they went by the way…" She Moaned Back

"Dad Promised me it's a Secret he'll keep for 1000 years, anyway, That's about 20 Minutes, Let's Head off to Uncle Byakuya's…"

_**HISANA'S 20 MINUTES**_

_**Hisana's P.O.V**_

"See Ya" Kaien Waved as he took his leave

"Yeah" I waved before I Left, I Headed down a Pathway as I Headed towards the peaceful area of the Seireitei

"Takeshi-sama! You're so cute!"

"You're Gorgeous!"

"You're So Handsome!"

"The Hell?" I Wondered as I I Turned around the Corner

All I saw were 20+ Fangirls drooling over some Pretty Boy, Great, A Bishonen…The Kid Was one of these People you just want to Punch in the Face as soon as You caught him in your eyesight

"A Rose for you…" He Said as he handed a Fangirl Said Flowed, Causing her to faint

"What an Idiot" I Moaned, These kind of Fangirls disgrace the Female Race, If he comes over here-

"And Who May You be?"

_My Train of thought was Interrupted, I didn't even want to talk to this Bishonen…which would be rather difficult due to the fact he was literately a Inch from my face…How did I Not Notice that?_

"Gah!" I Yelled as I Jumped back

"I Apologise for Scaring someone as Beautiful as yourself" He Smiled as me as I Cringed, The Guy's Hair was Black and in a Long Ponytail, a Bit to Much like my Brother for my liking

"Don't Bother" I Started as I Crossed my arms "I'm not Interested"

"Ooh, Playing Hard to Get? I Like it when they played hard to get" He Winked

"They?_ They?_" Hisana snapped "Women are People not things"

"Don't talk to Takeshi-Sama that Way!" a fangirl snapped

"You're should be Honoured that he's even talking to you!" Another shouted

"You're all Degrading yourself" I Scorned them

"Say's You, Carrot top!"

_Carrot Top..._

_Carrot Top…_

_Carrot Top..._

_"That's it, I'm Killing them"_

"The Hell…" I Growled as I Drew my Zanpakuto "Did you Just call me?"

"You Heard m-"

I Cut rer off by Smashing the Hilt of my Zanpakuto into her Skull, I Landed a Roundhouse Kick on one of them sending them into some others, Causing them to Fall over like Domino's. In a Matter of Seconds All of them were on the floor

"My, my" I Heard as Someone clapped, I Turned around to Discover it was the Bishonen "Very Impressive, I Like Girls like you, a Rose?"

_After I Just Knocked out his Entire Fanclub, The Moron still offers me a Flower?_

"I Told you Before, Not. Interested" I Growled

"I Believe I Can Change that…" He Said as he grabbed my Shoulder and yanked me towards him

_I Can tell, He wants to Kiss me, No way in Hell am I Sharing my First Kiss with this ass…_

"Not a Chance in Hell" I Scowled as I drew my Head back and then Headbutted him in his Bishonen face

"My-My Face" He Stuttered, His Noses was Busted as it leaked blood "My Beautiful Face is Ruined!"

He Glared at me as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto

"You Bitch! I'll Make you Suffer!" He Screamed as he Charged forward

"Yeah…No" I Said as she held out two Fingers "Hado #4, Byakurai!"

I Proceeded to Fire Me and my Mothers Favourite Move into the Bishonen's Shoulder, Me and Kaien both had Favourite Kido Spells, His was Hado #11, Tsuzuri Raiden, A Move Which Electrified anything he Touched.

"Damn it!" He Screamed as he fell to the ground, Unconscious

"What an Ass" I Groaned

"Oi Bishonen! Where the hell are ya?" Came a Voice

"Who the-" I Began only to see the 2 culprits turn around the corner

"Hmph! Who does he think he is, Calling Me Ug-"

"Well looky here" I Interrupted as I Smirked and and Crossed my arms "Ikkaku, Yumichika..."

"Oh Yeah…" Ikkaku Began "Ichigo's Kid Right?…Hisa?"

"Close…" I Moaned "Hisana"

"My, My, Hisana, May I Just say how beautiful you look today…Not a Beautiful as me of course" The Pretty One Stated

"Thanks" I Moaned "So You two know this Bishonen?"

"Yeah, He's the New 7th Seat of Squad 11, Takeshi Yamato" Ikkaku Explained "With such a Fierce Name you'd think he'd be a freggin' Maniac…Kinda like the Captain y'know…But he's a Pussy"

"It looks like you messed him up quite a bit" Yumichika said as he examined the Bloodied Bishonen and his Fanclub

"He tried to Kiss me" I Shrugged "No way in Hell am I kissing this asshole"

"Damn…Wished you saved some for us…" Ikkaku moaned "Bastard called me Bald, I'm Not Bald Damnit! I just-"

"Shave your Head, We Know" Me and Yumichika Groaned in Unison

"Well take what's left of him" I Said as I Kicked his Outcold Form over to them

"Thanks" Ikkaku Said as he Dragged Takeshi off by the hair

Ultimately left with nothing to do, I decided to Hunt down my Brother and see what he was up too, I Leaped along the Rooftops of the Seireitei as I tracked down his Spiritual Pressure

Eventually I Found him, He was talking to some Red Haired Girl who was walking towards him.

What Happened Next Shocked the Hell out of me…and Probably Kaien too

Something may be very wrong with this Women to Kiss my Brother's Cheek like that, I Waited until she ran off until I reveal myself

"What…just happened?" He Asked myself "Did she just…Kiss my Cheek"

"You're growing up" I Chuckled causing him to jolt

"How Long have you been there?" He asked as he Noticed me on the rooftop

"Just before she kissed you…So, Looks like you've become a man...Brother"

"Shaddup" He Groaned "It was a Kiss on the cheek, It's a display of friendship"

"Yeah, Keep telling yourself that" I Laughed as she jumped down from the rooftop

"Please, The Time you tried to bite my face off was more of a kiss than that" He Retorted

"Hey! You Deserved to have your Face bitten off after after what you did to my Chappy Bedsheets!" I Roared, After I Trapped him in a Binding Spell when we were 11, He Got his Revenge by Destroying half of my Chappy Stuff, I Cried for Hours and Mom made him Re-buy _Everything _with his allowance…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Mommy!" I Sobbed into my Mothers chest "Kaien destroyed all of my Chappy stuff"

"Shh Shh" My Mother Hushed, trying to Calm me down "It's Okay Sweetie…Calm Down Please"

"Kaien, Just what the hell were you thinking?" Dad Scolded Him "You Really went out of Line"

"I Don't Get it" Kaien Shrugged "It's just some dumb rabbit"

My Tears Stopped instantly, The Sad Expression on my Face instantly dissolved and in it's Place, An Expression full of Rage took formed as I Leaped out and landed on my brother

"What the Hell are you do-AHH! HISANA THAT'S MY FACE!"

"PAY YOUR DEBT TO CHAPPY! PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"Rukia!" Dad Shouted for her to help as he tried to Pry us Apart

"He Should Learn to Never interfere with a Kurosaki Women and her Chappy items" She Replied as she walked slowly towards us

"RUKIA! SHE'S BITING HIS FACE OFF!" He Snapped

"Listen Kaien" Mom said as she made Eye Contact with Him, Which was Difficult since I was still trying to Rip his cheek off "I'll tell Hisana to stop _if _You Re-buy everything you Destroyed…no _Everything_ in that room with your Allowance…"

"What?" He Screamed "No Way!"

"Fine then…" She Crossed her arms "Those Bedsheets cost me a Fortune _and _they were a Birthday Present you know…But I Guess you don't care about that…"

"No Wait!" He Cried "I'll Pay! I'll Pay!"

"Alright then" Mom Smiled "Hisana Stop Biting your Brother"

I Complied as I Removed my Teeth from his face, A Large Bite mark sat there…

"Dad…" He Groaned "A Little Help"

"Sorry Kiddo" He Folded his arms "You heard your Mother, _Never _Come between a Kurosaki Women and Her Chappy..."

"Goddamnit..."

**The Next Day**

I Looked at my room, Everything that my Stupid Brother had Destroyed had been replaced and even newer stuff was there too

"Oh Mommy!" I Cried Happily into my Mother's Arms "It's Perfect!"

"Thank you Sweetie" She Said as she Rubbed my Hair

"Although you really should apologise to your Brother…" Dad Said, Holding a 4 Year Old Kazuki in his arms

I Turned to Him, There he was, Looking at me with hate Filled eyes and a Bandage covering the Bite mark on his face

"Hmph" He Grunted as he turned away from me

_Maybe I Should Apologise…After All He Did Buy all of this…But then again, he only bought it because he destroyed all the original stuff..._

_Should I Apologise?…_

…

_Hell No, The Bastard ruined my Bedsheets_

I Then Proceeded to Swiftly Ram my Knee into his Groin

"HISANA!" Mom Cried out as Kaien fell to the Floor in Pain

"B-Bitch!" He Squeaked as he held his…_Male Anatomy _in Pain "I'm Going to Need those someday…"

"I'm Not Sorry and I Never Will Be" I Said with a Cold Glare before I Happily Skipped into my room

A Curious Kazuki looked at Dad

"Daddy why did she-"

"You'll know when your Older"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I Don't think I'll ever forgive you, Those were a Birthday Present from Mom!"

"I Know, She Got me the Same Bedsheets!" He Groaned

"And yet, what happened to yours?" She Snapped

"I gave them to Dad and he _got rid _of them the next day..." I Moaned

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Happy Birthday!" Mom Shouted out as she handed us two clear Packages

"Chappy Bedsheets!" I Cried out in Delight

"Chappy…Bedsheets…" Kaien took the Package as he stared at it like someone had handed him a Dead Kitten

Mom then Ran into the Kitchen to get the cake, Dad then Approached Kaien and whispered in his ear

"Leave them under your bed, I'll get them before I go to Work tomorrow and you'll never see them ever again..."

"Gotcha"

_**NEXT WEEK**_

"Kaien?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your Chappy Bedsheets…I Can't find them in the Laundry…"

"I Dunno" He Shrugged, While he was actually Perfectly aware that were Buried in a Ditch…in Tokyo "Must've Lost them"

"Oh…" Mom Groaned with a Sad Expression on her face "Those Cost me a Fortune…and they were your birthday present"

_"I feel kinda bad for lying to her…I Mean they were a Birthday Present…Maybe I Should-"_

"Something Wrong Rukia?" Dad asked as he walked into the room

"I've lost Kaien Bedsheets, The Ones I Got for his Birthday…" She Pouted

"Hey, Don't look so sad" He Said as she gave her a Light peck on the cheek "Tell you what, I've still got the receipt, We'll go to the store and pick up another pair"

"What a Great Idea!" She Shouted Happily as she pulled Dad into a Kiss "I'll get my coat"

And with that, She Ran out of the room, Leaving Ichigo and a Extremely Confused and Angry Kaien in the room

"You Friggin' Trait-"

"Shaddup" He Said as he walked out

_**An Hour Later**_

"Sorry Sweetie" Mom said as she entered the room "They were out of Chappy Bedsheets"

"So we Got you these Anime ones" Dad said as he tossed him the Clear Package

Rukia then left the room and Kaien looked Appreciatively at Dad

"You're a Friggin' Genius…"

"Aren't I Just?" He Laughed

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Mom's _Still _Wondering where they went by the way…" She Moaned Back

"Dad Promised me it's a Secret he'll keep for 1000 years, anyway, That's about 20 Minutes, Let's Head off to Uncle Byakuya's…"

I Nodded in Response as we made our Way to the Kuchiki Manor

_**ICHIGO, RUKIA & KAZUKI'S 20 MINUTES**_

We Heard Kaien and Hisana say their Goodbyes as we Walked towards the Kuchiki Manor

"I Just Hope Byakuya won't try to kill me this time" Ichigo Groaned

"He Won't" Rukia Moaned "Besides Kazuki's Here"

"Meh" He Groaned

"I Have No Idea what you two are talking about…" Kazuki Shrugged

"It's Probably best that way…" Ichigo said, it took them about 10 Minutes before they arrived at the Kuchiki Manor

"Rukia-Sama" One of the Guard bowed

"Me and my Husband need to see Byakuya" She Explained, The Guard proceeded to let them in but stopped Kazuki

"Rukongai Citizens are not permitted to Enter, Begone"

"Of for the love of-" Kazuki Began

"No, No, No!" Rukia laughed "This is my Son, Kazuki"

"Oh I Apologise…" The Guard said as he let Kazuki pass

"You Better be" He said as he kneed him in the gut

"Kazuki!" Rukia shouted in shock

"That's my Boy!" Ichigo laughed as he ruffled Kazuki's Hair

"I Swear you're just like your father…" Rukia said to Ichigo as they entered the manor

"Rukia…Never…Ever…Say that again" Ichigo scolded as they walked into the main room

"Oh Right…" Rukia groaned "It'll bring the _Nightmares of your childhood _back"

"I Swear you two and impossible to read…" Kazuki groaned

"It's Best that way…" Came a Voice from the other side of the room

"Yo, Renji" Ichigo Waved

"So two wanna see Byakuya huh? Nice Kick By the way little man…"

"Thanks" Kazuki grinned

"So what'd you wanna see Byakuya for?" Reni asked, in response Rukia put her hands on her Stomach as Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder, they both smiled, giving Renji the message "Seriously?…Wow, Congratulations…"

"If the worst comes to worst, You're the Shield" Kazuki said

"What? No Way Man! I'm a Father Myself!" Renji shouted

"Yeah I Heard about that" Ichigo responded

"I Still can't believe you've been keeping that a Secret from us for over 50 years" Rukia said

"What can I say?" Renji Shrugged "Me and Rangiku were afraid….but when our son Ryuu came along we had to reveal ourselves…"

"Still Hard to Believe" Ichigo shrugged

"Yeah I Know, Being a Father is Hard, Not to Mention some Squad 11 Bastards have been stalking my Daughter"

"What?" Rukia shouted "Bastards!"

"Tell me about it, I Caught them following her and I chased them away" Renji replied "But I Didn't catch them"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Kasumi?" Renji asked turning around, upon seeing his daughter running towards him, he noticed how her Robes were Crumpled "What did those Bastards do to you?"

"No Dad" She said as she caught her Breath "It's Over, They'll leave me alone now!"

"How do you know know?"

"Kaien removed their Shinigami Powers!" She Shouted in Glee

"Kaien?" Rukia asked

"My Kaien?" Ichigo asked, Kasumi then turned around and then noticed just who was there

"Oh My Gosh!" She Yelled as she bowed in respect "Please forgive me Kurosaki-Sa-"

"Kasumi, Stop it" Her Father Stopped her before turning to the Kurosaki's "Sorry about this, she's really-"

"It's Fine" Rukia said "So this is your daughter?"

"Yeah" Renji Nodded "This is Kasumi"

"Hello" Rukia said as she and Ichigo bowed

"So what's this about Kaien?" Ichigo asked

"He saw them Following me and he beat them up destroyed their Soul Chains" She Said Happily, Deciding to leave out the fact that if Kaien hadn't shown up when he did, Things would've been a hell of a lot worse

"Sounds like my Boy" Ichigo laughed

"Kaien" Rukia Chuckled "Always playing the Hero"

"Seriously though" Renji Exhaled "I Owe your Kid"

"It's cool" Ichigo confided

"No…It's Not" Renji Sighed "Those Bastards could've violated her…"

"I See" Ichigo Nodded "Nice to meet you Kasumi-San"

Kasumi attempted not to swoon as she was called 'San' by a Kurosaki for the second time today

"What is going on?" Came a voice from the other side of the door

"Well the fun had to end sometime…" Ichigo Sighed as None Other than Byakuya Kuchiki Walked into the room

"Nii-Sama" Rukia Bowed

"Byakuya" Ichigo Waved

"Rukia…_Kurosaki Ichigo_…" Byakuya said "I Understand you both Wanted to See me, Lieutenant Abarai, You and your Daughter are Excused"

"Thank you captain" Renji Bowed before he and Kasumi took their Leave

"I'm Gonna wait out here" Kazuki said, _"Because I Don't want to see Uncle Byakuya Butcher Dad…"_

"Gotcha" Ichigo said as he and Rukia followed Byakuya into his Office

"Now Then" Byakuya said as he took a seat behind his desk "Why are you here?"

"Well…Brother" Rukia Began as she and Ichigo took a Seat "The Reason we came here is that we have some news to tell you…"

"You're moving back to the Soul Society?" Byakuya asked Hopefully

"Don't get your hopes up" Ichigo Scoffed, Giving Byakuya a look of Pure Hatred

"Ichigo!" She Snapped as she elbowed her Husband in the Ribs "Brother…the reason I'm here is…"

"Yes?" Byakuya asked, Urging her to Continue

"I'm…I'm Pregnant again..."

_Ichigo Immediately Dove under the Desk_

"I See…Congratulations"

_Both of their eye's widened in Shock, Ichigo stood up and Gave Byakuya a Look of Confusion_

"I'm Sorry…What?" Ichigo asked

"Congratulations" Byakuya repeated

"You Mean…You're okay with this?" Rukia asked

"Over time I've come to accept the fact that you two are Married and are Free to do whatever you want, I have no right to Interfere with your lives" Byakuya explained "Once Again, Congratulations Rukia"

_Outside_

"What is the matter with you?" Hisana asked her Brother who was constantly zoning out as they made there way to the Kuchiki Manor

"I Don't Know" He Shrugged, "Ever Since Kasumi Kissed my Cheek…I don't know why but…Images of Nel keep Popping into my head…"

"Nel?" His Sister said in a small whisper _"Damn Fool, It's So Obvious that you're in lo-"_

"We're here" Kaien said, Breaking her Train of thought

"What?"

"We're Here`" He Repeated, Pointing toward the Manor

"Oh..Right" She Said

"Hisana-Sama" The Gaurd Bowed "Kaien…"

"…Hello?" Kaien asked, Waving his hand

"I Apologise Kaien-Sama" He Bowed Respectfully "For a Minute there I didn't recognise you"

"I'll take that as a Compliment to my New Look" He said as he and Hisana walked past him and Continued walking until they Found Kazuki

"Yo" Kazuki Waved

"Hey Little Man" Kaien waved back "Mom and Dad are-"

"Inside?" Kazuki asked, Pointing towards Byakuya's Office "Yeah"

"Nothing to do but sit here and wait" Hisana said

"Yo!" Renji greeted as he and Kasumi Walked in

"Kaien-Sama!" Kasumi shouted in Glee

"Kaien-_Sama_?" Hisana Giggled as she looked at her Brother

"Shut Up" He Groaned as a Blush Crept up on his face

"So What's Up?" Renji asked "Like your new Haircut Kai"

"Thanks" He Nodded

"We're Just Closely listening in so we can know when the Massacre Starts" Hisana Explained

"Oh" Renji Chuckled

"So any Idea what's going on Kaien-Sama" Kasumi asked

"Look" He said as he Held up his hands "It's Really, _Really _Okay, Just Call Me 'Kaien'"

"But-"

"Kaien" He Explained "No 'Sama', Just K-A-I-E-N"

"Fine" She Pouted

_"Maybe" Hisana thought to herself "Maybe He doesn't like Nel…"_

_"Why does Nel keep Popping into my head?" Kaien asked himself_

_It was then that Ichigo and Rukia walked out the Office_

"Dad!" Kaien shouted "You're!-…Okay?"

"He Didn't Kill You?" Renji asked

"It's a Miracle!" Kazuki shouted

_It was then that They Noticed there Shocked Expressions_

"D-Daddy?" Hisana asked

"You Okay Mom?" Kaien asked

"Your Uncle is…" Ichigo Began "Strange"

"L-Let's Go Home" Rukia said as she and Ichigo walked out

"Ooookay" Kazuki said "I'm Confused"

"I Think we all are…" Kaien said "Come on"

"Let's go home" Hisana said the three Kurosaki's took their Leave

_**MONTH 2**_

_**APRIL**_

_**LIBRARY**_

"Kaien Sweetie, Wa~ke Up" His Mother called in a singsong voice from the other side of the door

"5 More Minutes Mom…" Kaien Groaned as snuggled his sheets

"KAIEN KUROSAKI GET UP THIS INSTANT!"

"GAH!" He Shouted as he was literately Scared out of Bed

_"There's no way!" He Said to himself "There is no Frickin' way that the Mood Swings have Started already!"_

"Mom" He Groaned as he opened up the door to his Barely Pregnant Mother

"Sorry about that" She Chuckled "When you go to School today, can you go to the Library?"

"Why?'"

"Well…It's been a While since I was Pregnant and I've forgotten-"

"You Want me to pick up some books on Pregnancy?" He Groaned

"If it's not too much trouble"

"Fine" He Groaned

_And Thus the Day Went as Normal, Kaien got Dressed, went to School and Eventually Found the Time to go into the Library _

"This is so Embarrassing…" He Groaned as he Entered the Feminine Section of The Library "Why couldn't Mom've asked Hisana do this?"

"Perv" He Heard a Girl Say as he walked past

"My Mom's Pregnant and I'm Picking up Books for her" He Explained

"Sure" Another Scoffed

"Goddamnit" He Groaned as he Entered the Pregnancy Section "Why…Why God Why..."

"Kaien?"

"Oh God Damn it" He Groaned

"Oi Kaien!"

"What?" He Yelled, only to find out he yelled at; "Atsushi?"

"What are you doing?" Atsushi asked "If you're looking for _those _Kind of Books then-"

"No Damnit!" He Groaned as he dragged Atsushi along with him "With Me"

"O-Oi!" He Protested

"Now Listen" He Began to Explain as he shoved Atsushi into an empty aisle "I'm Picking up books on Pregnancy for my Mom"

"Why?"

"Why'd you think?" He Shouted

"Oh…"

"Exactly" He Moaned "Help Me"

"No Thanks"

"I Wasn't Asking…" He Growled before he Proceeded to drag him off

"Oi!" He Protested

"I'll Lend you my Fullmetal Alchemist DVD's"

"Deal"

_Later _

"I Found a few" Atsushi said as he put a little more than _a few _down

"Atsushi, That's like 20 books!" Kaien shouted

"You didn't say how many I had to pick up"

"I didn't think i'd have to" He said as he examined the books "I Didn't even know they had this many books…"

"Whatever" Atsushi said as he pushed up his glasses "FMA DVD's please…"

"I'll bring them by your house later" He said, still mesmerised by the amount of books

"Fine" he said before he took his leave

"Sweet Jesus" Kaien gasped as he opened a random page of a random book _"There goes my eyesight…"_

_Later_

"I'm home"

"Hey Kiddo" Ichigo waved

"Got those books" Kaien grumbled as he placed the bag of pregnancy books on the table

"Thanks, your mothers been waiting for them all day" Ichigo said as he walked into the living room

"I have to go" Kaien said as he unbuttoned his school jacket "Gotta go lend Atsushi a few DVD's…and I'll hopefully regain my eyesight during that time


	5. Age 14 Continued: Months 3 & 4

_**Age 14 Continued**_

_**9 Long Months**_

_**Month 3: The Awakening**_

_**MAY**_

_"__**Can you hear me…Kaien?**__"_

_"Who…Who are you?"_

_"__**What do you mean? It's me *************__"_

_"I can't hear you…"_

_"__**It appears that you are not ready yet…**__"_

_"Wait…Wait! Who are you?"_

_"__**My name…is N-**__"_

_Kaien burst out in a cold sweat as he awoke, his breathing erratic, the bed sheets felt like they were suffocating him so he quickly kicked them to the other side of the room_

_He wiped the sweat from his brow only for more of the clear liquid to form_

"What…was that?" he asked himself as he tried to make sense of it all, all saliva in his mouth and throat had dried up so he waited briefly until it returned

_"That wasn't an ordinary nightmare" he noted_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_**"Can you hear me, Kaien?"**_

_"Who are you? Answer me damn it!"_

_**"You should know my name by now, Master…"**_

_"Master?" Kaien asked "What do you mean"_

_"__**My name…is N**__*********"_

_"N? N what? _TELL ME DAMN IT!"

…

_Kaien quickly observed his surroundings, he was in class…and he was dozing off _

"Well Mr Kurosaki" The teacher noted "Seeing as how you asked for the answer so _politely_…I'll tell you, It's 45.90, Happy now?"

"S-Sorry Sir" Kaien stuttered as slumped in his chair, ignoring the sounds of his classmates laughter

_*Plip*_

_Kaien looked curiously at the crude, small paper airplay that had "Kai-Kun" written on of it's small wings_

_Didn't take a genius to guess who it had come from_

_"What's wrong? Your reiatsu went up the wall when you were asleep" He read after he had unfolded the paper airplane "And then you just shouted out in the middle of class"_

_Kaien quickly grabbed a sheet of Notebook paper, wrote on it and sent it to Nel's desk in the form of a paper airplane_

_"Don't Worry, Just a bad dream, that's all" Nel read off the paper, she quickly grabbed another sheet of paper, wrote on it and sent it to Kaien's desk, once again in the form of an airplane_

_"I know It's more than that, I'm not a fool, Why won't you tell me?"_

_Kaien responded with _

_"Are you saying I don't trust you? You're one of my closest friends, You're one of the few people I DO trust"_

_Nel sent another paper airplane to his desk_

_"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"_

_Kaien sent back-_

_"Because, like I said, it's nothing, just a bad dream"_

_Nel chose not to respond anymore, whatever was going on, he obviously didn't want to talk about it_

"Kai-Kun…"

_**OUTSIDE **_

"So…I think you know what I'm about to ask" Hisana said to her brother as they walked home

"It was a dream, leave it at that" he said firmly

"But-"

"Leave. It" he sent with a glare

"Fine, God you're so stubborn" Hisana scoffed as they arrived at the front door of their home, only to find the door locked "Why is the door locked?"

_"Oh Ichigo…that feels SO goooood…"_

_Her question was quickly answered by that sound_

"Oh god" Kaien gagged

"They…uh…lost track of time again didn't they?" Hisana groaned

"Yo" Kazuki waved as he arrived at the front door

"Sorry Buddy, we can't go in" Kaien said to his little brother

"Why not?" he asked

_Hisana quickly came up with an answer that wouldn't traumatise her brother_

"You're too young to know"

"I'm 8" he glared

"And we're 14" Kaien and Hisana said in Unison as they began to walk away

_**HOLLOW! HOLLOW!**_

"Damn" Kaien groaned as he pulled out his Combat Pass, a gift from Captain Ukitake after he achieved his Shinigami Powers and was accepted as Karakura Towns Third Substitute Shinigami

"Who's going to take care of it?" she asked as he too pulled out her combat pass, signifying her as Karakura Towns Second Substitute Shinigami

…

"**ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!**"

"Rock beats Scissors" Hisana declared smugly

"Damn it" Kaien groaned as he smacked the Combat Pass into his chest, entering his Shinigami form "Look after my body"

"What else would I do with it?" she scoffed

_Kaien ignored her as he Shunpo'ed to the Hollow_

_"__**Master…**__"_

"What do you want!" Kaien shouted

_"__**My name…can you hear it**__"_

"Look, this is all an hallucination isn't it?" he asked the voice "It's my lack of sleep that's causing this isn't it? Look I'll promise to bed at 10pm from now on, alright?"

_"__**Kaien…I am**__-"_

_**ROOOOAR!**_

"Shit!" Kaien cursed as the Hollow's claw swatted him away, he was too caught up in the _conversation _to notice the Hollow had found him

_"__**I am**__"_

"Shut up!" Kaien roared as his blocked one of the beast's claws with his Zanpakutou "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

_"__**Fight with me**__…"_

"Shut up!"

_"__**I am…your-**__"_

"Leave me-ack!" he yelped as the Hollow sent him flying backwards into a tree

_"__**I am your partner…**__"_

_Kaien opened his eyes and was surprised at what he found_

_This is DEFINITELY Not where he was before _

_It looked like Hell…No really, it looked like hell_

_The Sky was dark blue, the entire landscape was that of a deserted, dying wasteland with cliffs and canyons galore, some of them coated in fire_

_And a blood red crescent moon in the sky_

"W-Where am I?"

"**This is your inner world**"

"That Voice!" Kaien gasped as he turned around

_He found a tall, young (roughly mid 20's) looking man, he had long silver hair, deep brown eyes, wore long black boots with jet black pants, and a long black trench coat with the end tails literally coated in black fire _

"You're that voice that keeps appearing in my head" he noted

"**I am much more than that…I am part of your soul**"

"What?" he asked

"**I told you…didn't I? This is your Inner World, What do you think that makes me?**"

_The answer popped into Kaien's head instantly_

"Y-You're…my Zanpakutou?"

_"__**My name…is-**__"_

_He awoke in the outside world, his eyes burning with determination, his hand gripped around the hilt of his sword _

"Hey Hollow" he referred to the clawed beast "That was some hit you got there, what are ya? An Adjucha?"

_The creature merely roared in response_

"You know…that's not fair…You've stronger than me…Good thing I got this" Kaien said, nodding to his Zanpakutou at the end of his sentence before he extended his sword arm as long as he could before declaring-

"_**Ignite! Nenshougetsu! **__(Burning Moon)_"

_Flames ignited at the tip of the blade before working their way down and covering the entire blade, guard and hilt_

_When it faded, a new blade had taken its place_

_The blade was black Nodachi (A large two handed sword with a 30 centimetre long hilt and 122 centimetre long blade), the hilt resembled the shape of a three-pronged pinwheel (Okay yeah, the design of Itachi Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan, YES I AM THAT UNORIGINAL), the hilt of covered in black cloth and small diamond shaped cut-outs in the cloth revealed the metal the hilt was made out of was gold or something very similar_

_Kaien would've loved to showboat by slinging the blade over his shoulder but it was way to heavy to use with one hand_

_"Shit, this thing weighs a ton!" he panicked as the hollow began to charge "Move you piece of-"_

_**ROOOOAAR!**_

"Shit!" Kaien shouted

_"__**Listen well Kaien, for I will not repeat it…My first attack…is called-"**_

"Ichiren no Yakihata! _(Chain of Burning Fields)_" Kaien shouted as he lifted the blade with both of his hands and slashed it into the ground and a mass of Pillars made of out of fire shot out of the ground, each one was closer to the hollow before the Hollow was finally caught in one, causing it to let out a loud scream

_"__**And my second attack…is**__-"_

"Fukuryōhō! _(Crouching Dragon Shot)_" Kaien roared as a helter-skelter of fire descended down the blade, spiralling down until it reached the bottom, and what appeared to be a long chain of fire appeared on the bottom of the blades hilt and wrapped itself around Kaien's hand, all this happened before Kaien took the blade in one hand and threw it like a javelin, the sword moved forward like a lance before it hit it's target and split the Hollow's mask in two, he yanked on the chain of fire to bring the blade back as the hollow fully disintegrated

_"Thank you…Nenshougetsu" he smiled as he returned the blade to its sealed state_

"WHAT THE HELL!"

_Kaien flinched at the female shriek from behind him, he creaked his head around to see his twin sister and little brother looking agape at him_

"Are you Kidding me!" Hisana shrieked "You got Shikai before I did? How? I'm better at you at like…Everything!"

"Ha!" he laughed as he sheathed his sword "Guess it's time for a change"

"I don't believe this!" Hisana shrieked

"Nee-san…calm down" Kazuki said nervously as he backed away slowly

"Jealous?" Kaien chuckled

_Kazuki had to restrain his sister from lunging at Kaien_

* * *

_**Month 4: **_

_**Hollows and Feelings**_

_**JUNE**_

"GET OUT!"

_The entire house shook at that_

"Chill, I'm not saying that they do have _it_, I'm just saying it's a possibility"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!"

"You may not wanna hear it but It is a possibility"

"I've told you already, Get out!"

"What the hell" Hisana muttered quietly as she stepped out of her room

"'The Hell is going on down there?" Kaien asked as he exited his room, both twins sneaked over the staircase, to see their father pushing a man with a yellow bowl cut out of the door

"Look, I'm just saying, your kids might of inherited it"

_*SLAM!*_

"Ow My Nose!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped as she pulled him away from the door, by this point her baby bump was clearly showing "What do you think you were doing?"

"Do you think I would let him say that?" He snapped back "That our kids have-"

"Have what?"

_Ichigo and Rukia creaked their heads around to see their two oldest children at the head of the stairs, slowly making their way down the steps_

"Hey…Kids" Ichigo said with a look of slight annoyance, wondering if the kids heard everything

"What's going on?" Hisana asked in a voice that _demanded _an answer

"Nothing" Ichigo stated

"C'mon Pops" Kaien scoffed "We're not dumb"

"Listen, it's nothing, just-"

"Ichigo" Rukia interrupted as she placed her hand on his shoulder with a look that said _"Tell Them"_

_Ichigo glared at his wife before he turned to his kids _

"Sit down" he said quietly as he lead his children into the living room

"So what is it?" Hisana asked

"That guy…was Shinji Hirako" Ichigo said "He's a leader of a group called The Vizards"

"Vizards?" Kaien asked

"They're a bunch of Shinigami who obtained Hollow Powers" Ichigo said "And he's the one who taught me how to use my Hollow Powers

"So what's the deal" Kaien shrugged "Your Hollow Powers are no secret"

"I know…but" Ichigo hesitated "Since you're my children…There's…a possibility that you two might have hollow powers too"

_Both of the twins gaped at that_

"Are you serious?" Hisana asked

"You're…saying we have Hollows inside us?" Kaien asked with a shocked look on his face

"It's possible" Ichigo said solemnly "Kaien, you're powers are advancing the fastest so you might be the first to-"

"SHUT UP!"

_The House proceeded to shake again _

"You're saying I'm part-hollow!" Kaien roared, he couldn't accept it, he _wouldn't _accept it "You mean those things that we kill to protect the innocent are part of my D.N.A?"

"It's not like that" Ichigo stated "You're not a Hollow, don't think like that"

"How can I _not _think like that?" Kaien snapped before he headed out the door

"Kaien!" Ichigo shouted as he dashed out of their home

_Kaien didn't listen as proceeded to dash away from their home_

_It plagued his mind_

_He could be part-hollow_

_Part of the thing he was supposed to kill_

_He couldn't think of anything else as he dashed down the street_

_Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, __**Hollow!**_

_It haunted him…that he could be one of those…things_

_There was no such thing as a _nice and friendly _hollow_

"Hey, Kai-Kun!"

…

_Oh Wait_

"Nelliel?" he asked as he turned around to meet the Green Haired Arrancar

"Nelliel?" She echoed with a confused look on her face "What's up? You didn't call me Nel-Chan"

"It's...nothing" he said before he began to walk away

"Oh no, you're not doing this again" Nel stated as she grabbed his collar "You pulled this in class last month, not this time mister…"

"ACK!" Kaien choked as Nel began to drag him by the back of his collar

"Now then" she said as she threw Kaien into a grassy hill "Tell me what's wrong"

"Nelliel…It's nothing"

"Don't give me that!" she snapped as she pointed at him "Tell me what's wrong"

"It's nothing!" Kaien stated

"Stop Lying!" She snapped as he pinned him down by placing her foot on his chest, An Image of Nel as a dominatrix and himself as her helpless slave appeared in the back of Kaien's head which he quickly shook off. "Tell me"

"It's…It's…I'm….I might be…part-hollow" he finally admitted, his voice somber and averting his gaze from Nel

…

"Is that all?"

"Huh?" he asked as he looked at the green haired girl as she took her foot off his chest "Is that it?"

"What do you mean_ is that it_?" she asked with a confused look on her face

"What do _you_ mean?" Kaien asked "I could be…one of those _things_"

"What do you think I am?" she asked

"That's different" he said, avoiding her gaze once again "You were an Arrancar who became human-"

"I'm still an Arrancar" she noted "I reverted to child form and was placed in this Gigai that ages like a human body"

"Child form?" Kaien asked, picking the strangest words out of her sentence

"Oh…well, that" she sighed as she sat down next to him "You see…I was an adult, a fully matured arrancar…but then there was this one guy…I'd prefer not to give his name…he cracked my mask and reiatsu leaked out of my body, turning me into a small child and I lost all of my memories…it wasn't until I met your father that I was able to return to my adult form but I turned back soon afterwards…but this time I remembered everything…and your father rescued me and brought me back to this world…and then Mr. Urahara and Ms. Yoruichi gave me a Gigai that ages like a human body that would also age my spiritual body and they adopted me…I was so grateful to them and your father…I loved him for it"

"You…_loved _my dad?" Kaien asked with raised eyebrows

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on him" She smiled "But this disappeared soon before your parents got married"

"And…You've already been an adult?" Kaien asked

"Kai-Kun…guess how old I am"

"I dunno…22?"

"Kai-Kun, I'm 113"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"Yup" she smirked

"B-B-But you look so young!" he spluttered

"Thank you" she smiled as she leaned back on the grass like he was "But remember something Kai-Kun…No matter what powers you posses…you aren't a hollow…You're Kaien Kurosaki, one of my closest friends"

"Thank you…Nel-chan" he smiled as he turned to face her, reverting back to his own personal way of calling her

_"Nel-Chan is a really great friend, I should repay her…Maybe I should-"_

_"__**Kiss her**__"_

_"WHAT!"_

_"__**Kiss her**__" Nenshougetsu echoed _

_"Why the hell would I do that!"_

_"__**'Cause you love her**__" The Zanpakutou spirit chuckled _

_"DO NOT!" Kaien snapped "And what's up with you, huh? I thought all Zanpakutou's were supposed to be whimsical and wise and __**mature**__!"_

_"__**You take what you get kid**__" Nenshougetsu chuckled once again_

_"Dick"_

_As he looked to the girl lying beside him, he admitted that they were a bit close, only a few inches separating them, she turned to face him and smiled, their faces were in perfect alignment_

_"Do I…want to kiss her?"_

_Kiss…?_

_A memory popped up in his mind_

"You know…A girl kissed me a few months back" he said out of the blue, Nel looked shocked at that

"What?" she asked with wide eyes

"Well…kissed my _cheek _anyway..."

"Why'd she do that?"

"She did it after I saved her from a bunch of perverted Shinigami"

"Oh…I see" Nel said quietly "That was nice of you"

…

"And why are you telling me this?" she asked as she sat up

"We got to talking" Kaien said as he sat up "I hadn't told anyone about it…and I felt like I could share this with you"

"Oh…"

"I think she liked me…" he said quietly "You know…_like like _me"

"I know what it means" she said "Do you…like her?"

…

"I…I don't know" He said nervously as he scratched the back of his head "I've…felt weird ever since she did it"

"Oh…I see"

_Nel got up onto her feet, dusted herself off and began to walk away_

"Hey Nel-chan…" he said as he stood up "Do you think…we could get together some time and talk again?"

"Kai-Kun…did you just ask me out?" She chuckled as he she turned to him, but a look of fascination was there too

"N-NO!" He spluttered

"I see then" she said as she turned away "Kai-Kun"

"Yeah?"

"You should…see how you feel about that girl" she said without turning to him before she began to walk away

_As she walked away…He silently wondered_

_"Maybe I've felt weird since Kasumi kissed me…because I wanted you to kiss me"_

_Nel exhaled as she walked away from him, she couldn't face him right now_

_"Act your age Nelliel…No matter how you see it, now matter how you feel, He's a hundred years too young for you" she sighed "It's better this way…Let him be happy with that other girl…These are just feeling you had for Ichigo that got passed onto his son…It's nothing but a stupid…stupid crush"_

_She silently wished that she hadn't developed a similar crush to the one she had on Ichigo on Kaien…_

_"__**Kaien…it's started to rain here**__" Nenshougetsu stated as the boy watched the green haired girl depart "__**It's putting out the flames of your soul…I like the flames, they keep me warm…this rain…ruins my composure**__"_

_"Sorry Nenshougetsu…" Kaien stated, but couldn't release the weight from his heart or stop the rain_

_"__**Kid…you do love her…don't you?**__" Nenshougetsu said, placing a spiritual shoulder on his young masters shoulder "__**But since she told you to think about how you feel about Kasumi…you think that she doesn't return your feelings…is that it?**__"_

_"I…don't know" he sighed _

_"__**Then do you love the other girl?**__" _

_"I…just don't know"_

_"__**I'm not pushing you, take your time in making up your mind**__" He said to his young master "__**I want nothing more than you to be Happy Master…Cherish these innocent days kid…**__"_

_Nenshougetsu was Right_

_I Knew I should cherish these days of Peace and Happiness_

_Because little did I know..._

_They were about to come to an end…_

* * *

_F.Y.I That last line is a teaser for what I have planned after the baby is born, so nothing will happen to Rukia or her unborn child, just wanted to clear that up_

_But…the days of this fic being a collection of happy, funny, fluffy one-shots…_**are **_coming to an end_


End file.
